problème de potion
by Ruika-maura
Summary: Harry boit une potion dont les effets sont embarrassants pour Hermione. Comment vatelle s’en sortir avec un Harry de 3 ans
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Marion-Maura

Avertissement : Fiction Rated: K

Diclamer :Rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire, ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de PotionTroubles par Dark White Wolf.

Résumé : Harry boit une potion dont les effets sont embarrassants pour Hermione. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir avec un Harry de 3 ans ?

Problème de potion

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous a demandé de faire une potion de rajeunissement, » murmura Ron, entre ses dents. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi on voudrait faire rajeunir des trucs ? »

« Ron, arrête de marmonner, » lança Harry, tout en regardant son chaudron. « Ou on aura Rogue sur notre dos pour le restant de l'heure. »

« La ferme vous deux, » murmura Hermione, remuant sa potion.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que j'ajoute maintenant ? » demanda Harry alors qu' Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'ajoutes rien. Tu dois remuer ta potion 3 fois. Et tu devrais avoir une couleur rouge foncé. »

Harry était sur le point de demander pourquoi 3 fois quand Rogue apparut et il commença à faire ce que la fille lui avait dit de faire.

'_Un, deux..'_ pensa Harry.

« Mr Londubat, quel genre de potion est-ce ? » demanda Rogue alors qu' Harry regarda dans leur direction, sans remarquer qu'il avait déjà touiller sa potion 3 fois. « ça devrait être rouge, Londubat, rouge. La couleur de votre équipe ! Recommencez depuis le début, et 10 points de moins pour Griffondor. » Tous les griffondors eurent un regard inquiet vers Neville, qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, pendant que tous les serpentards eurent un sourire sur leur visage.

Rogue regarda autour de la salle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur Harry qui touillait toujours sa potion. « Potter, combien de fois avez-vous remué votre potion ? »

Harry avala sa salive quand il baissa son regard et vit que sa potion n'était pas rouge foncé mais rouge clair.

« Humm…3 fois, professeur, » répondit-il, au même moment Hermione écarquilla ses yeux. Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ?

« Vraiment, Mr Potter ? » demanda Rogue, pendant qu'il commençait à marcher vers son bureau. « Alors pourquoi votre potion n'a pas la couleur qu'elle devrait normalement avoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, professeur, » répondit Harry, pendant qu'Hermione secouait sa tête en murmurant 'non'. D'accord, ce n'était pas un bon signe.

« Testons la, alors ? » demanda le professeur avec un regard malicieux. « sur vous. »

Hermione était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Rogue continua. « Et si Miss Granger ouvre sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle aura une retenue et Griffondor perdra des points. »

Harry vit Hermione se mordre les lèvres, pendant que Ron lui jeta un regard confus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Potter ? » Harry regarda son professeur avant d'attraper un verre et de verser un peu de potion dedans. Pourtant quand il fut prêt à boire, Harry s'arrêta et Rogue leva un sourcil.

« Nous attendons, Potter. »

Après avoir partagé un regard avec ses meilleurs amis, Harry avala avec difficulté et bu la potion.

C'était une sensation étrange. La mixture était froide, mais Harry semblait être en feu. Il avait senti le même sentiment lorsqu'il avait bu le polynectar.

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il vit que tout semblait plus grand, il commença à avoir peur et ne put combattre l'envie de pleurer qui l'envahit.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Ron quand il vit son meilleur ami de 17 ans rajeunir jusqu'au point de laisser la place à un petit Harry de 3 ans avec des vêtements trop grands le couvrant.

« La potion l'a fait rajeunir, » exclama Hermione, avant de courir vers Harry pour le serrer contre elle . « S'il te plait, Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien, » dit-elle, pendant que le petit Harry continuait de pleurer en la regardant avec ses grands yeux verts émeraudes cachés par des lunettes trop grandes.

Hermione ne put que se sentir mal quand elle vit ces deux piscines pleines de larmes. « Tout va bien, » murmura-t-elle .

« Bien, comme tout le monde peut le voir, Potter a raté, » commença Rogue alors que l'équipe de Serpentard se mit à rire. « 20 points en moins pour Griffondor et je demande à Miss Granger de sortir avec Mr Potter, puisque ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. »

« Allez-vous le laisser comme ça ? » demanda Ron qui ne pouvait plus se contenir.

« Les effets de la potion vont se dissiper tous seuls, » commença Rogue. « Mais je ne sais pas si Potter reviendra lui-même. »

Hermione qui eut du mal à déglutir attrapa ses affaires ainsi que celles d'Harry, en le maintenant toujours dans ses bras.

Puis, elle regarda Rogue. « Combien de temps cela va durer ? » demanda-t-elle et Rogue eut un petit sourire qui montra ô combien cette situation l'amusait.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Potter restera un enfant et devra recommencer sa croissance. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent effrayés, tout comme les autres élèves de Griffondor.

« Maintenant, sortez de ma classe, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Avec difficulté, Hermione passa son sac sur ses épaules, porta Harry d'un bras et lui prit ses affaires de l'autre tout en laissant des affaires à Ron, puis sortit de la salle.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Voilà le premier chapitre. Il est court mais la suite sera plus longue.

C'est ma première traduction, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, merki.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, voici la suite…

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à dark White Wolf.

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Madame Pomfresh ! » cria Hermione en entrant dans l'infirmerie avec Harry dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'infirmière, sortant de son bureau. « Par Merlin. Qui est cet enfant ? »

« C'est Harry ! » répondit Hermione, prenant une grande inspiration. « Nous étions en cours de Potion. Nous faisions une potion de rajeunissement et Harry a remué sa potion trop longtemps. »

« Par Merlin, nous devons appeler le professeur Dumbledore tout de suite. »

Sans aucun autre mot, Madame Pomfresh entra dans son bureau et Hermione soupira, avant de poser ses affaires et celles d'Harry sur une chaise.

Elle s'assit sur une autre avec Harry sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Minnie ? » demanda une petite voix et Hermione regarda l'enfant sur ses genoux. Celui-ci la regardait avec ses yeux verts grands ouverts.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître triste ou effrayée par cette situation.

« Toi bien ? »

Les lèvres d'Hermione dessinèrent un sourire. '_Même à 3 ans il est toujours aussi attentionné._'

« Oui Harry, je vais bien, » répondit-elle. « On essaye juste de voir ce que l'on peut faire pour t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'enfant, la regardant avec curiosité.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas rester une enfant pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda Harry, et Hermione soupira. '_il ne se rappelle de rien ?_'

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant, » dit-elle, quand Harry commença à s'amuser avec une boucle de ses cheveux. « Et si tu faisais une sieste ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, la regardant étonné, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

« Très bien, ne dors pas, » dit-elle. « Hey, j'ai une idée. Tu veux dessiner ? »

Le visage du petit Harry s'illumina avec un sourire.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Veux dessiner ! »

« D'accord, voilà, » dit-elle quand elle posa Harry sur le sol.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un bout de parchemin et un crayon. « Voilà, assieds-toi par terre et dessine ce que tu veux. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en s'asseyant, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Hermione le regarda quand il prit le crayon et commença à dessiner sur la feuille de papier.

« Miss Granger ? » demanda une voix et Hermione quitta Harry des yeux pour voir Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore. « Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione fit un signe de tête puis commença à raconter les détails de la journée.

« Nous étions en cours de Potion. Nous faisions une potion de rajeunissement. Harry m'a demandé combien de fois il devait remuer sa potion, alors je lui ai dit 3 fois.

Mais je pense qu'il a dû se perdre dans son compte, et bien sûr, le Professeur Rogue l'a remarqué. Il s'est approché et lui a fait boire sa potion et pouf ! Bébé Harry ! »

Hermione pointa Harry qui était toujours en train de dessiner sur le sol.

« Et vous savez pourquoi ? » demanda Dumbledore à Hermione.

« Oui, normalement, une potion de rajeunissement est seulement pour les animaux. Mais si vous dépassez les 3 tours, elle peut être utilisée pour les humains. C'est comme une potion de jeunesse, sauf que l'on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une seule fois quand il s'agit des humains. »

« Exact, » accorda Dumbledore. « Et qu'est-ce que le Professeur Rogue a dit sur la situation ? »

« Il a dit qu'Harry pourrait redevenir comme avant du temps ou …»

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Harry. « …ou il devra recommencer sa croissance. » Elle murmura cette dernière information dans un soupir.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venue nous voir ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh à Hermione.

« Avec tout le respect qui est dû au professeur Rogue, je suis venue ici parce que le professeur Rogue aime généralement 's'amuser' avec les Gryffondors. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je ne le crois pas, mais je voulais entendre une autre opinion. Après tout, Harry ne peut pas rester ici, si c'est un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que Madame Pomfresh peut vous répondre, » indiqua Dumbledore, regardant l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre à Hermione.

« Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Je ne connais pas la quantité de potion bue par Mr Potter. » Madame Pomfresh regarda Harry avant de continuer. « Je pense que nous devons attendre et voir. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais je n'ai rien qui pourrait inverser l'effet. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et serra les poings aux mots de l'infirmière. _'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre.'_

« Comment Harry redeviendra-t-il lui-même ? » demanda Hermione, ouvrant les yeux .

« Cela arrivera de la même façon qu'il est devenu enfant, » répondit l'infirmière. « Et cela peut arriver n'importe quand. »

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Harry s'était levé et s'était approché d'Hermione, avec le parchemin dans ses mains.

« Minnie, » dit-il, tirant sur sa manche. Hermione, surprise par ce contact soudain, baissa la tête pour regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains d'Harry. Elle vit qu'il lui tendrait son dessin. « Regarde, » dit-il.

Hermione prit le parchemin et leva les sourcils.

« C'est le soleil ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant Harry.

« Non, balle, » répondit-il, remuant la tête, « ailes. »

Hermione regarda le dessin. Elle vit une aile de chaque côté de la balle. _'il a dessiné le vif d'or ?'_

« C'est magnifique, » dit Hermione. « Maintenant, attends un instant, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » murmura Harry, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol une seconde fois.

Hermione regarda les deux adultes qui observaient les gestes d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » leur demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils regardaient toujours le petit gamin assis sur le sol.

« Et bien, les vacances de Pâques commencent demain, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense qu'Harry devrait rester avec vous, » dit Dumbledore et Hermione fit un signe de tête.

« D'accord, » répondit-elle. « Mais, comment je fais ? Nous avons encore une journée de cours. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un moyen, » répliqua le vieil homme avec une lueur dans ses yeux bleus. « Je pense connaître la bonne personne pour s'occuper d'Harry pendant que vous serez en cours. »

« Qui ? » demanda Hermione, levant un sourcil.

« Vous verrez ça à ce moment-là. »

* * *

« Alors, tu dis qu'il va rester comme ça ? » demanda Ron, quand Hermione eut fini de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie.

« Non, il restera comme ça jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion disparaissent, » répondit-elle regardant Harry qui s'était assis sur le sol à côté de Pattenrond.

« Et ça sera …» demanda le rouquin alors que Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas réponse à tout. »

« Hey, calme, » exclama Ron, levant les mains. « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de répondre. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ce que je veux dire… c'est un enfant et nous, on a cours. »

« Qui finissent demain, » interrompit Ron, Hermione fit un signe de tête.

« Mais, s'il reste comme ça ? » dit Hermione, réfléchissant à voix haute. Elle se leva de son siège, et commença à faire les cent pas. « Et s'il devait recommencer sa croissance. Et s'ils le renvoient chez les Dursleys ? »

Les yeux de Ron suivirent Hermione de gauche à droite. Il devait trouver quelque chose qui la calmerait. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas rester comme ça, » dit-il, regardant un instant Harry. « Je veux dire… On parle du Fameux Harry Potter. 'le garçon qui a survécu' »

« Non, » répliqua Hermione. « Nous parlons d'un garçon de 3 ans qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. »

« Mais, c'est toujours Harry. Profondément à l'intérieur de ce gamin, il y a notre meilleur ami, » dit-il, essayant de montrer de l'assurance à Hermione.

« Ron, la potion de rajeunissement fait tout oublier à la personne qui la boit et … »

« Il ne t'a pas oublié, » interrompit Ron, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. « Ca ne veut rien dire, » dit-elle, malgré la chaleur sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Ron sarcastiquement. « Tu vas rester avec lui ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Hermione, posant ses mains sur les genoux.

« Au moins, je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains, » sortit Ron, se levant pour s'approcher d'Harry. Il se baissa pour être au même niveau que lui et lui sourit.

« T'aimes le chat ? »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit. Il hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste et Ron sourit.

« Au moins, il est mignon, » dit-il, tout en s'approchant de l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura, « Ne la rends pas folle, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Ron regarda Hermione qui fixait le sol et regarda Harry de nouveau. « Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, crois-moi ! » Il se leva et tapota sur la tête d'Harry. Il regarda Hermione et dit, « Bon, j'y vais. »

« Non, reste ! » dit Hermione quand il s'approcha de la porte.

« Pardon ? » demanda Ron, surpris. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce quelqu'un doit donner le bain à Harry. »

« Toi, t'as qu'à lui donner, » répondit Ron et Hermione attrapa sa baguette.

« Ronald Weasley, tu vas donner un bain à Harry ou je te jetterais des sorts jusqu'à la reprise des cours. »

Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté et recula. « Très bien, très bien, » exclama-t-il, marchant vers Harry qui les observait intensément. « Allez gamin, c'est l'heure du bain. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que sinon, tu vas puer. »

« Quoi un sort ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est quelque chose que tu ne veux vraiment pas connaître. » Il regarda Hermione et dit « Où est-ce que je lui donne son bain ? »

« Dans ma salle de bain, » répondit Hermione.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers la pièce et Hermione alla vers son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un T-shirt blanc. « Tiens, tu lui mettras ça. » lui dit-elle.

« Ok, ok. » Ron marcha vers Harry et dit, « Allez viens, c'est l'heure du bain avec tonton Ron. »

Harry leva les bras et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Ron l'attrapa et l'emmena vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Sur le pas de la porte, avant de rentrer, il regarda Hermione en disant, « Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je vais le regretter ? »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un haussement d'épaules d'Hermione.

* * *

« Plus jamais, » s'exclama Ron, sortant de la salle de bain avec Harry derrière lui, rigolant. « Plus jamais je donnerais le bain à ce petit monstre. »

Hermione leva la tête de ses devoirs et commença à rire en voyant Ron mouillé de la tête aux pieds, ses chaussures faisant un drôle de bruit quand il marchait à cause de l'eau.

Harry était derrière lui, mouillé mais habillé du T-shirt qu'Hermione lui avait sorti.

« Je croyais que tu disais qu'il était mignon ? » répliqua Hermione essayant de cacher ses rires.

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? » se demanda Ron tout fort. « C'était une erreur, je te le dis. Ce petit est une terreur ! »

« Qui a pris un bain ? » demanda Hermione entre deux rires. « Harry ou toi ? »

« Très drôle, » répondit Ron. « Ce monstre-là m'a fait tomber dans la baignoire. »

« Oh, j'avais remarqué, » dit Hermione, se levant et marchant vers Ron. « Merci, » dit-elle avant de se baisser vers Harry. « T'as aimé le bain ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête et s'exclama, « Tonton Ron drôle ! »

Hermione rigola. « Oui, il l'est, mais Tonton Ron va faire autre chose. » Elle regarda Ron.

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux. Il leva les mains et recula. « Oh, non tu ne vas pas… »

« S'il te plaît Ron, » exclama Hermione, marchant vers lui. « Il est 9h ! »

« Non, je ne le mets pas au lit, » dit-il, remuant la tête.

« S'il te… Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, levant les sourcils, confuse pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le sol et recommençait à jouer avec Pattenrond. « Je ne veux pas que tu le mettes au lit. »

« Ha, non, » dit Ron, soulagé. « Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? »

« Que t'ailles nous chercher à manger ! J'ai rien avalé depuis le cours de Potions, tout comme Harry. Il doit être aussi affamé que moi. »

« Oh, ok, » répondit Ron. Il regarda la flaque d'eau à ses pieds puis regarda à nouveau Hermione. « Tu peux me jeter un sort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je ne peux pas, » répondit Hermione. « Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? On ne sait pas si Harry comprend que c'est une école de magie. Donc, on ne peut pas faire de la magie devant lui. »

« Ok, Ok. Oula, je demandais juste, » dit Ron, allant vers la porte, toujours avec ses chaussures qui faisaient toujours un drôle de bruit ce qui fit rire Hermione et Harry. « Je reviens dans une minute, » dit-il devant la porte.

Hermione regarda Harry. « Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, réfléchissant un instant avant de sourire.

« Dessin ! » s'exclama-t-il et Hermione sourit.

« D'accord, un dessin. » Elle marcha vers son bureau, attrapa du parchemin.

Elle revint et le donna à Harry avec une plume. « Tiens ! »

Souriant, Harry prit le parchemin et la plume puis commença à dessiner pendant qu'Hermione faisait ses devoirs.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. Chapitre 3 bientôt.

(Merci à Fred, Dominique et Annabelle pour leurs aides!)

Merci aussi à Eleonora Black, Nymphe, le Saut de lAange et my Dark Dreams.

Merki de donner votre avis.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite.

Désolée pour le délais, mais problème de transfert de fichier pppffff

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages : J.K Rowling, ni l'histoire : Dark White Wolf.

Problème de potion : chapitre 3

* * *

« Ok, maintenant que tu as mangé, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, » dit Hermione en posant l'assiette sur le bureau.

« Pas sommeil,» s'exclama Harry mais un bâillement le coupa et Hermione sourit.

« Pas sommeil, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry secoua la tête. « Ok, alors on va jouer à un petit jeu ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un air curieux. « Jeu ? » demanda-t-il et Hermione fit un signe de tête.

« Fermes les yeux et pense à la chose que tu aimes le plus, » lui dit-elle. Elle regarda Harry fermer les yeux, bailler et murmurer, « Minnie. »

Hermione sourit et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. '_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? C'est un enfant, mon meilleur ami !_' Elle regarda le visage d'Harry et sourit. '_Il est si mignon et si gentil._'

Quand il se tourna sur un côté, Hermione put dire qu'il s'était endormi. Très doucement et silencieusement, elle se leva du lit et mit son pyjama.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à lire 'L'Histoire de Poudlard.'

Une heure passa et Hermione était sur le point de finir son livre quand elle fut arrachée de sa lecture par les cris d'Harry.

Elle sortit de son lit et courut vers Harry qui se tournait dans tous les sens dans le sien.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! » cria Hermione, secouant l'enfant. « Harry ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent enfin et il s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda Hermione et la serra contre lui. « Minnie, » murmura-t-il. Il pleurait et tremblait. « Peur. »

« Harry, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, » dit Hermione pendant qu'elle lui caressait le dos pour essayer de le calmer. Mais Harry secoua la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Méchant monsieur, » dit-il et Hermione stoppa net. '_Il parle de Voldemort ? Il est trop jeune pour penser à lui._'

« Harry, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, ok ? Je suis là, rien ne va t'arriver. »

Malgré ça, Harry la serra plus fort. « Moi seul. »

« Tu n'es pas seul, Harry, » dit Hermione doucement. « Je suis là. »

Elle le serra à son tour contre elle avant de prendre une grande respiration. « Tu dors avec moi ? »

Harry la regarda avec les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, Hermione eut le cœur brisé. Il fit un signe de tête et elle sourit. « On y va, » dit-elle.

Elle l'attrapa et alla vers son lit. Elle le coucha sous les couvertures et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il tenait toujours sa main, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. « Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

« Non, » s'exclama Harry, serrant plus fort la main d'Hermione. « Pas fermer yeux. »

« Ok, » dit Hermione doucement. « J'ai une idée. » Harry relâcha sa prise et la regarda avec des yeux plaidants. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa une nouvelle fois au regard terrifié d'Harry. « Mais tu dois fermer les yeux. »

« Non, » répondit Harry, secouant furieusement la tête.

« S'il te plaît Harry. Pour moi ? » demanda Hermione et Harry regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient pleins de tristesse et de peur. Hermione sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes à leurs tours.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione se mit sur les coudes et regarda le visage d'Harry. Elle enleva quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage d'Harry et commença à chanter avec une voix douce et mélodieuse.

_« When you get caught in the rain with no where to run_

_When you're distraught and in pain without anyone_

_When you keep crying out to be saved_

_but nobody comes and you feel so far away_

_that you just can't find you way home_

_you can get there alone_

_it's okay what you say is. »_

Hermione sentit la main d'Harry relâchée la sienne et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle caressa la joue d'Harry et continua à chanter.

_« I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

_And I know that I strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in_

_You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly_

_And you'll find what you need to prevail_

_What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

_And I know that I strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid_

_There's nothing you can't face_

_And should they tell you you'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say »_

Les petites mains d'Harry tombèrent sur le matelas, mais Hermione garda une main dans celle d'Harry pour qu'il sache qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

Caressant sa main, elle continua

_« I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

_And I know that I strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_I can make it through the rain_

_And I live once again_

_And I live one more day_

_And I can make it through the rain_

_(Yes you can)_

_You will make it through the rain »_

Quand Hermione eut fini de chanter, elle ne résista pas à lui embrasser le front.

« Minnie… » dit une voix endormie et Hermione regarda Harry et ses yeux verts qui la fixaient.

« Oui ? »

« Toi marier moi quand moi grand ? »

« On verra ce jour-là, d'accord ? »

Hermione l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais sur sa cicatrice et murmura à son oreille « fais de beaux rêves. »

Hermione sourit quand un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

'_Peut-être qu'il dormira bien cette nuit. Peut-être qu'un jour je saurais vraiment ce qu'il y a dans son cœur.'

* * *

_

Voilà pour ce chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages (J.K Rowling), ni l'histoire (Dark White Wolfe)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit venant de la fenêtre. Elle cligna des yeux et vit Harry face à elle. Il avait les yeux clos et ses joues étaient roses_. 'Il est si mignon_,' pensa-t-elle.

D'un coup, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un bruit qui provenait de la fenêtre.

Hermione regarda et vit un hibou perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui tapait avec son bec sur le carreau pour entrer.

Levant un sourcil, Hermione se leva doucement du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou.

Après qu'Hermione eut pris le message accroché sur sa patte, le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre.

Toujours sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hermione ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire :

'_Miss Granger,_

_Comme vous devez le savoir, il est crucial pour vous d'aller en cours et vu qu'Harry est trop jeune pour être seul, je vous demande de l'emmener dans mon bureau._

_Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est capable de s'occuper de lui pendant que vous êtes en cours._

Le mot de passe est 'Lemon drop' 

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Hermione posa la lettre de Dumbledore sur le bureau et soupira. « Ok, maintenant la partie la plus dure… Je crois. » Doucement, elle s'approcha d'Harry et posa une mais sur son petit bras. « Harry, » murmura-t-elle. « Harry, debout. »

« Dormir, » grommela Harry, essayant de tirer le drap par dessus sa tête.

« Harry, c'est l'heure de se lever, » dit Hermione doucement. « S'il te plaît, Harry. Je dois aller en cours. »

« Minnie ? » demanda Harry, sortant la tête de dessous les draps.

Hermione sourit doucement quand les yeux d'Harry regardèrent droit dans les siens.

« Debout, on doit y aller. »

« Où ? » demanda le jeune garçon, s'asseyant sur le lit, avant de se frotter les yeux.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, pendant qu'il les frottait.

Ses joues étaient encore un peu plus rose, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Toujours en le regardant, Hermione se demanda pourquoi Harry était seul, puisqu'il était… pour être clair, le gars le plus hot de l'école. Il avait au moins 90 des filles qui lui couraient après. Mais bon, il était célibataire.

Hermione savait que lorsqu'Harry trouverait la fille qui lui conviendrait, elle ne pourrait que, dans un sens, se sentir triste et aurait… le cœur brisé ?

'_Pourquoi j'aurais le cœur brisé ?'_ se demanda Hermione, secouant la tête. '_C'est Harry ! Je ne suis pas supposée avoir le cœur brisé. Je devrais être heureuse.'_

Quand elle essaya d'arrêter ses pensées, Hermione regarda Harry qui était en train de la regarder d'un air endormi et un peu confus.

'_Mais si Ron avait raison ? Si, profondément, j'aimais Harry.'_

« Minnie ? » demanda Harry et Hermione sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, souriante.

« Je suis réveillé. »

Hermione rigola. « Je sais, » répondit-elle, avant de taper dans ses mains. « Maintenant, on va laver ton visage, brosser tes dents, t'habiller et y aller. »

« Où ? » demanda Harry levant les bras.

« Nous allons essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour te surveiller, » dit-elle, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry avec des grands yeux ouverts.

« Je ne peux pas t'emmener en classe, » répliqua Hermione et soudain, Harry la serra avec la même force que la nuit précédente

« Non, » s'exclama-t-il, remuant la tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione. « Moi seul. »

« Tu ne seras pas tout seul, Harry, » dit Hermione toujours un peu surprise de la réaction d'Harry.

Doucement, elle posa Harry sur le sol et après quelques secondes, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

« Mais… t'as dit… »

« Harry, » l'interrompit Hermione, doucement, essayant de ne pas regarder les yeux malheureux d'Harry. « Je ne peux pas t'emmener en classe, mais c'est juste pour quelques heures. »

« Tu m'aimes pas ? » demanda Harry, et Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre ce qui l'empêcha presque de respirer. '_Oh, Harry !_'

« Harry, ne dis jamais ça, » dit Hermione, assez doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais avec assez de force pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime beaucoup. Alors jamais, ne penses jamais autrement, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » murmura Harry, regardant le sol.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et prit une grande respiration avant de mettre une main sous le petit menton d'Harry, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Harry, Minnie t'aime trop pour te laisser tout seul, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Tu es trop jeune et tu t'ennuierais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry, tu es trop jeune. Mais je te promets de venir te chercher après l'école. »

« Promis ? » demanda Harry et Hermione comprit que même après ses mots, il avait toujours peur d'être seul.

« Promis, » répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. Alors Harry leva les bras et serra Hermione très fort.

Après quelques secondes, Harry relâcha Hermione et lui sourit. Malgré tout, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ok, maintenant on se prépare, » dit-elle et Harry fit un signe de tête.

* * *

« Lemon Drop, » dit Hermione avec Harry à ses côtés, attrapant sa main.

Quand la gargouille bougea, Harry laissa échapper un petit cri et attrapa la jambe d'Hermione. « C'est rien, » dit- elle, le regardant. « Ça ne va pas te faire du mal. »

Harry la regarda et quand il vit qu'Hermione lui faisait un sourire, il fit un signe de tête et lui reprit la main.

« Entrez, » dit une voix et Hermione regarda Harry et dit « Viens. » Ouvrant la porte, Hermione entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Harry qui lui serrait la main de plus en plus fort. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir peur. Elle n'était pas rentrée plus de deux fois dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger, » s'exclama Dumbledore, regardant la jeune fille et le jeune garçon à ses côtés. « Et bonjour à toi, Harry, » ajouta-t-il, et la tête d'Harry apparut de derrière la robe d'Hermione.

« 'jour, » dit-il d'une voix peureuse et timide.

« Tu veux un bonbon ? » demanda-t-il et Hermione leva un sourcil '_Même à cette heure-ci, il mange des bonbons ? Incroyable !'_

Harry regarda Hermione comme pour lui demander la permission et Hermione posa une main sur sa tête. « Tu en veux un ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête avec un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour dire qu'il en voulait vraiment. « Vas-y, prends-en un, mais dis merci. »

Très doucement, Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore qui souriait et qui lui tendait un lemon drop.

« Merci » dit Harry avant de courir vers Hermione.

« Professeur, avec tout le respect, puis-je vous poser une question ? » commença Hermione.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » demanda Dumbledore, après avoir mangé un bonbon.

« Qui va s'occuper d'Harry ? »

« Moi, » répondit Dumbledore et Hermione parut comme choquée.

« Vous ? » demanda-t-elle, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. « Mais vous devez avoir plein de chose à faire ? »

« Baliverne, » répondit Dumbledore, secouant ses mains. « D'un autre côté, Fumseck a vraiment besoin de s'amuser. Je crois qu'Harry sera d'un grand secours. »

« Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète. « Si vous préférez, je peux l'emmener en classe. »

« Non, vous pouvez partir sans vous inquiéter. Harry est entre de bonnes mains. »

Hermione rougit, honteuse. « Je sais, Professeur. Si vous êtes sûr. »

« Vous pouvez venir le chercher après les cours, » dit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Hermione sourit.

« D'accord, » dit-elle, avant de regarder Harry. « Harry, tu vas rester ici avec le Professeur. »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Harry et Hermione essaya de ne pas rigoler. « Parce que je vais en cours, » répondit-elle. « Je viens te chercher après. »

« D'accord, » répondit-il, et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Sois gentil pour moi, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle et Harry fit un signe de tête.

Hermione regarda Dumbledore tout en prenant son sac. « Je serai là après les cours, professeur, » dit-elle et Dumbledore fit un signe de tête. « Nous serons ici. »

Souriante, Hermione embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry sur le front et sortit du bureau après une dernière étreinte d'Harry.

Harry resta à regarder la porte après qu'elle fut fermée jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore éclaircisse sa gorge et qu'Harry le regarde.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, » répliqua-t-il.

* * *

voila voila, review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Rien ne m'appartient…. vous connaissez la suite………..

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Alors, où est Harry ? » demanda Ron, lorsque Hermione et lui marchèrent dans un couloir.

« Avec Dumbledore, » répondit Hermione.

« Dumbledore ? » répéta Ron, et sa mâchoire tomba. « Il est avec le directeur ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione quand elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé avec Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron, confus.

« Parce qu'il le voulait. Lemon Drop. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'parce qu'il le voulait' ? » demanda Ron, en même temps qu'Hermione frappa à la porte. « Franchement Ron, je sais pas tout. »

« Entrez, » dit une voix et Hermione ouvrit la porte.

« Professeur, je viens prendre Harry, » dit-elle en rentrant suivie de Ron.

« Bonjour Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, » complimenta Dumbledore pendant que les deux élèves s'approchaient de lui.

Hermione regarda autour de la pièce avant de regarder le directeur avec les sourcils levés. « Excusez-moi Professeur, mais où est Harry ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Oh, il s'amuse, » répondit-il.

« Où ? » demanda Ron curieux.

« Vous savez, » continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Ron. « Fumseck avait besoin de distraction et Harry l'a beaucoup aidé. Je veux dire qu'ils se sont amusés tout le temps.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Oh, l'habituel, » répondit Dumbledore, « mais il y a une chose qu'ils préfèrent faire tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione. Mais soudain elle entendit un rire derrière elle. Un rire qu'Hermione connaissait si bien et qui la faisait sourire malgré les problèmes et la confusion qui régnaient autour d'elle.

Automatiquement, Hermione et Ron levèrent la tête et Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche.

Harry était sur le dos de Fumseck les mains en l'air.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-haut ? »

« Calmez-vous Miss Granger, ce n'est rien, » dit Dumbledore avant de regarder en l'air. « Fumseck, ramène-le. »

D'une magnifique façon, Fumseck vola vers Hermione et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille.

« Minnie ! » s'exclama Harry, lui tendant les bras, « Voler . »

« Coucou, Harry, » dit Hermione, le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu aimes voler ? » '_et aussi me provoquer une crise cardiaque._'

Harry fit un signe de tête et regarda Fumseck qui s'envolait vers Dumbledore. « Revoir Oiseau, » dit-il en faisant de grands signes de mains.

Hermione commença à rigoler et Ron sourit.

« Hey, Harry, » interpella Ron, et le garçon le regarda. « T'as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, Tonton Ron, » répondit l'enfant avant de regarder Hermione. « Papy Dumbles drôle ! »

« Oui, il l'est, » accorda Ron en souriant et Hermione remarqua les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, professeur, » dit-elle et Dumbledore secouant les mains.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Harry est un … enfant merveilleux. »

Hermione sourit avant de regarder Harry qui avait les yeux brillants et qui semblaient être plus verts que d'habitude. « Dis au revoir à … euh.. papy, » dit-elle et Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, sourit et lui fit un grand signe de main.

« 'Voir Papy Dumbles, » dit-il de façon énergique et Dumbledore fit la même chose.

« Au revoir Harry. Fais attention et ne fais rien que je ne voudrais pas. »

« Ok, » dit Harry avant de regarder Hermione comme pour demander '_qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par ça ?'_Hermione sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« On y va, on a du boulot. »

« Désolé, peux pas, » dit Ron quand les trois amis sortirent du bureau.

« Que veux-tu dire pas là ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch. Harry ne peut pas s'entraîner, mais ça ne veut pas dire que moi je ne peux pas, » dit Ron d'un ton évident.

« C'est quoi Kidditch ? » demanda Harry l'air confus.

« C'est le meilleur sport qui existe, » répondit Ron automatiquement.

« Ça se joue avec la balle que tu as dessinée hier, » dit Hermione à Harry, « mais ce n'est pas important. Maintenant, » continua-t-elle voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche, « tu dois aller prendre ton bain. »

« Pas important ? » demanda Ron la bouche grande ouverte. « Il a le droit de savoir s'il le veut. »

« Ron, c'est un enfant de trois ans. Bien sûr qu'il veut tout savoir sur tout, » dit Hermione avant de regarder la grosse dame. « Cerdog. »

« Quel enfant délicieux, » dit la grosse dame en s'ouvrant.

« Je sais, » murmura Hermione.

« À plus, au dîner, » dit Ron en s'arrêtant à l'entrée.

« Salut Ron, » répondit Hermione et continua en regardant Harry « Bien, on va… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler voyant qu'Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras. Secouant la tête, elle monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre, étendit Harry sur le lit et partit prendre un bain.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite bientôt mais la reprise des cours est proche et les exams encore plus… (Sniff)

Donc Patience…mais j'essaye de faire ça au plus vite. Merci..

review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, I'm back. Avec la suite. Désolée pour le retard mais les examens n'attendent pas.

* * *

**Problème de Potion, chapitre 6**

Hermione sortait de la douche quand elle entendit crier et sans réfléchir, elle sortit de la salle de bain, toujours dans sa serviette. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Harry assit sur son lit, pleurant et criant. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'appelait.

« Harry, » s'exclama Hermione et l'enfant la regarda. « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Méchant monsieur, » baragouina l'enfant, la serrant fort et mit sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Moi, seul. »

« Harry… » commença Hermione sans savoir quoi faire, mais le serrant contre elle. « Tu n'es pas seul. »

« Toi laisser moi ! » l'interrompit Harry contre sa poitrine.

« Non, je ne t'ai pas laissé ! » répondit Hermione. « J'étais dans la douche. » Cependant Hermione eu presque le souffle coupé quand Harry mit ses bras autour de son cou et la serra très fort, surtout pour un enfant de trois ans. _'Allez, Hermione, fait quelque chose' _pensa-t-elle alors que le petit garçon continuait de pleurer dans ses bras. « Harry …. S'il te plaît.. calme toi.. je suis là ! »

« Peur, » baragouina Harry et Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de son cou. Elle ferma ses yeux, prit une grande respiration quand elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. _'Comment est-ce possible qu'il souffre de cette façon'_, se demanda-t-elle_. ' Il est si mignon et prévenant. Il ne mérite pas de traverser des choses comme ça…Oh, j'aimerais lui enlever toute ses frayeurs.'_

Tout en prenant une autre respiration, Hermione essaya de se reprendre. « Shh, n'ai pas peur, » murmura-t-elle, berçant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Je suis là et je ne te laisserais jamais seul. »

« Promis ? » demanda Harry, contre ses cheveux.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et murmura. « Je te le promets. »

Doucement et toujours un peu tremblant, Harry la lâcha et la regarda, droit dans les yeux.

Encore une fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se briser dès qu'elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Promis, Promis ? » demanda-t-il, toujours incertain.

Hermione refit un signe de tête. « Promis, promis, » répondit-elle, et Harry la serra.

« Chante ? » demanda Harry et Hermione ne put que sourire à sa voix douce. « Oui, je vais chanter. »

Harry la lâcha immédiatement et courut vers le lit d'Hermione, juste à côté de Pattenrond. « T'essayes de voler mon lit, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Harry fit oui de la tête, avant d'attraper Pattenrond, et mit l'animal à côté de lui. Hermione rigola quand elle vit la façon dont le chat la regardait l'air de dire _' Je suis quoi, moi ? un jouet ?'_ « Ok, laisse moi me changer et je te chanterai quelque chose. »

« Ok, » répondit Harry et Hermione marcha vers son armoire. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'Harry sur elle et ça, malgré qu'Harry était un enfant de 3 ans, la mettait mal à l'aise. _'Allons, Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te changer ici. D'un autre côté, c'est juste un enfant.'_

Une fois qu'elle eut prit toutes ses affaires, elle regarda Harry. « Je vais dans la salle de bain. Attends une seconde, d'accord. » Harry fit un signe de tête et Hermione entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, elle se demandait si les paroles que Ron répétait sans cesse étaient vraies. Pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'Harry ? Depuis la 6ème années, Ron disait toujours que ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Et maintenant, malgré la situation, Hermione se demandait si c'était vrai.

'_Bien sûr que non,_' pensa-t-elle quand elle se regarda dans son miroir_. 'Harry est parfait et moi j'ai des cheveux ébouriffés. Ce défaut ne veut pas partir. Pourquoi il me regarderait ?'_

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit Harry crier. Mais ça ne semblait pas être un cri de souffrance mais bien au contraire, un cri de joie.

« Harry, » appela-t-elle, entrant dans la chambre. « Harry, où es-tu ? » Elle commença à regarder partout, mais Harry n'était pas là. « Allez, Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. » _'Et de me provoquer une vraie crise cardiaque !'_

« Minnie, »s'exclama une voix et Hermione regarda la fenêtre ouverte. _'Oh, non, il n'est pas !'_ pensa-t-elle, pendant qu'elle se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre. Une fois devant, elle sentit un profond soulagement et en même temps de la colère.

« Ronald Weasley ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Calme-toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le lâcher, » répondit Ron. Il était sur son balai, dehors, avec Harry entre ses bras, devant lui.

« C'est dangereux pour lui, » dit Hermione. « Ramène le là, maintenant. »

« Humm….. je ne pense pas, » dit Ron et Hermione le regarda dangereusement. « Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'intéressé ? » Il regarda Harry qui criait de joie et qui essayait de faire voler le balai ; « Harry, tu préfères faire un tour ou aller dans la chambre ? »

« Faire tour, » répondit Harry avec un énorme sourire.

Ron regarda Hermione avec un sourire, « tu l'as entendu. »

« Il est trop jeune pour voler sur un balai, » dit Hermione. « Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Tu réagis comme si je ne savais pas ce que je fais, » dit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel. « je faisais la même chose avec Ginny quand elle avait 4 ans. »

« Je m'en fous, » commença Hermione, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Harry doit manger et aller se coucher. »

« Allez Minnie, » commença Ron, « Il est 8 h. d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas vu Harry aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Juste un petit tour. »

« Non, » répondit Hermione, tapant du pied.

« Tu réagis comme si tu étais sa mère, » dit Ron. « Je pensais que tu l'aimais comme une petite amie, pas comme une mère. »

Hermione rougit terriblement et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien n'en sortit.

« On sera de retour dans 15 minutes, » finit Ron, avant de s'envoler vers le terrain de Quidditch avec Harry qui rigolait. _'Ca fait du bien,' _pensa-t-il, souriant_. 'Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on laisse une Hermione sans voix.'_

* * *

Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs qu'elle faisait mais elle ne pouvait que regarder vers la fenêtre. Ron avait dit 15 minutes, mais ça faisait ½ heure qu'ils étaient partis et il n'y avait aucun signe d'Harry ni de Ron.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Etait-elle inquiète pour Harry parce qu'il était devenu un enfant ou parce qu'il était plus pour elle ? _'Ne soit pas stupide,'_ pensa Hermione secouant sa tête. _'tu es inquiète parce que c'est un enfant et parce qu'il est avec Ron'_. Cependant quand elle regarda et lu ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil et de murmurer « mais qu'est-ce que…? »

Prenant la feuille de papier, Hermione cligna des yeux, et éclaircit sa gorge :

'_Tu es mes rêves et ma réalité,_

_Tu es celui que je veux voir tous les jours, le matin,_

_Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir le soir,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que veut mon cœur,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir crier au monde entier_

_Ce que désire mon esprit,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire des mots doux,_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire,_

_J'aimerais te dire,_

_Je t'aime.'_

« Oh non, » baragouina Hermione, rougissante, « Je n'ai pas écrit ça. »

_Toc Toc_

Hermione regarda vers la porte en même temps qu'elle mit le papier dans un de ses livres. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra en courant vers elle, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Minnie, » cria une voix et Hermione soupira de soulagement.

« Hé, Harry. Comment était le petit tour ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant.

« Tonton Ron montrer balles, » répondit l'enfant, la relâchant. « Vifor, siffle et 2 Ogneurs. »

Hermione rigola, mettant une main sur la tête d'Harry.

« Ha vraiment. Et où est Tonton Ron ? »

« Manger, » dit Harry.

« Oh, il est parti manger sans penser à nous. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, manger pour nous, » dit-il. Hermione rougit honteusement même si personne ne la voyait. « Pas bain ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas de bain ce soir. Tu ne veux pas que Tonton Ron attrape froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fit non de la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Quand elle fut seule, Hermione soupira. Elle attrapa le parchemin qu'elle avait écrit. _'Admets-le, fillette,'_ dit une voix dans sa tête. _'T'es tombée amoureuse de ton meilleur ami.'

* * *

_

« Merci pour le repas, Ron, » dit Hermione, nettoyant la bouche et les joues d'Harry couvertes de chocolat.

« Pas de problème, » répondit le rouquin. « je dois bien t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? et puis c'est la chose la moins risquée que je puisse faire. »

Hermione sourit en regardant Harry s'asseoir et commencer à dessiner. « Il s'est bien amusé à voler ? » demanda-t-elle, calmement.

« Tu rigoles ? » demanda Ron, levant les sourcils. « Ce p'tit là a du talent, sans aucun doute. »

« pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, il a attrapé le vif d'or. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts. « Il est trop jeune pour jouer au Quidditch, et tu l'as fait attraper le vif d'or ? T'es fou ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Ron, essayant de se protéger quand Hermione essaya de le taper sur la tête et sur le bras. « L'équipe avait du mal à l'attraper quand on est arrivé sur le terrain, alors j'ai décidé de les aider. Harry était avec moi et quand j'ai décidé de laisser tomber, il a tendu la main et l'a attrapé. Je l'avais même pas vu. »

« Même ! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas supposer voir de la magie. On ne sait pas s'il sait que la magie existe. »

« Voyons Hermione, c'est un jeu pour lui, rien de plus, » dit Ron.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche quand Harry toucha sa jambe et elle le regarda.

« Dodo, » murmura-t-il, se frottant les yeux.

« Bien sûr que t'es fatigué, » dit Hermione, le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu as eu une longue journée. »

« Chantes ? » demanda Harry quand Hermione le couvrit avec les couvertures.

Hermione regarda Ron, qui haussa des épaules avant qu'elle ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et de s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. « D'accord, mais tu dois fermer les yeux, » dit-elle et Harry fit oui de la tête avant de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Hermione regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Ron, qui leva les yeux en l'air quand il comprit le signal.

« On se voit demain, » dit-il, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quand elle vit la porte se fermer, Hermione regarda Harry.

_« Time, sometimes the time just slips away,_

_And you're left with yesterday_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time_

_I had you with me_

_Tough we go our separate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget_

_The memories we made_

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_While we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me… »_

Ron soupira quand il entendit Hermione chanter tranquillement, tout en regardant Harry. Il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient le béguin l'un pour l'autre, mais il semblait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait l'admettre.

Il espérait juste que quand Harry retournerait à la normal, et il verrait la chance qu'il a d'avoir une fille comme Hermione à ses côtés.

Avec ça, Ron ferma complètement la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, et marcha vers le dortoir des garçons, la voix d'Hermione s'évaporant dans le couloir.

Quand Hermione s'arrêta de chanter, elle sourit à la sérénité sur le visage d'Harry avant de l'embrasser sur sa cicatrice.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle. « Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre, encore deux petits et l'histoire sera fini… 


End file.
